Too Late
by maddiepls
Summary: The words for the "Sectumsepra" spell were on your lips, they read for enemies and he was your enemy. But you were too late. - AU at the HBP bathroom seen, where Draco gets our dear baby Harry with the Crucio because Harry was too late to react. Lets see how they react shall we? Btw this is my first oneshot whoop :3


_Brake the bars around me  
Retrieve and set my soul free  
Watch me create a dream world  
Where there is only you and me _

_Hold me under it's full moon  
With glittering stars above  
Kiss my crystal tears away  
With me make deadly love _

_- Angel of Your Darkness_

You didn't see it coming.

Sure, you were mortal enemies and you knew he was up to something and you just had to find out, but you never in a million years thought it would turn dangerous. Although, you are Harry Potter and danger seems to gravitate towards you like a magnet, so really, maybe a tiny bit, deep deep inside of you, was expecting this. But it still comes as a shock as strong as a punch in the gut.

You followed him. You always do. You wanted answers and you wanted them right then and there. So, when he turned to leave, out of the Great Hall, you did what you always do, you trust your instincts and follow. You turned corner after corner following him from a safe distance, but you knew he knew you were there, tailing him. Maybe he thought you gave up, because when he stops at a bathroom and you hear his sobs, you think that he would **never ever** let you see him this weak, this _broken_.

You go inside and see him, bent over a sink, he had recently splashed water on his face and you knew this because you could see the tiny droplets of water on his pale skin from the mirror he was in front of, slipping and sliding, shimmering in the dim lighting of the bathroom. His cries send a shiver of pity through you, and tug at your heart strings gently for an unknown reason. He gasps, and you know he's seen you. Your eyes meet his, they're still filled with tears, but he tries valiantly to blink them away. You try to say something, _anything_, but the words seem to clog up in your throat so you cant get them out, so many things you could say, but you just _can't. _His eyes brim up with emotions. You can pick out, incredulity, shock, humiliation, and most of all furious anger.

You know what he's about to do before he does.

He throws a spell, you don't know what, and you leap to the side just in time. Your heart beats rapidly as if trying to get out of your chest and flee. You can't let him do this so you aim one back. You and him throw spell after spell after spell, and one of them bounces and hits a pipe so there is water everywhere, in your shoes and socks and just _everywhere_. Your mind is hazy, and you gulp in air as if you have had your head underwater for a long time. You feel the wood of the bathroom stall you're leaning on behind your back. You step out in the line of fire to aim an '_Expelliarmus_' to end this whole thing when you hear him shout,

"_Crucio_!"

See, you didn't see it coming.

As the red light hurtles toward you, like fire, your mind scrabbled at a spell to cast and immediately thought of the spell from the Half Blood Prince's book, _Sectumsempra_. But it is too late.

The red light hits you and agony sears all over, like an extremely painful itch. You remember the graveyard in 4th year, you remember Bellatrix's laughing words at you, telling you '_To mean it_'.

It hurts. You hear your screams, like they aren't yours and they are a thousand miles away. Your back arches in pain, as tight as a bow. It's agony and however much you writhe and cry out, there is no escaping it.

Until you do.

It's over, and you fall limp on the water logged floor with a splash and a weakened whimper. You hear someone else whimpering, too but only faintly, and you're too weak to turn your head and look at him, Draco, with, well, _anything_. It was like all your limbs wouldn't co-operate, like they were stuck to the floor and you could feel the stiffness in them, so you probably really didn't want to move them anyway, not if you wanted to ache.

Your open your eyes, slowly and sluggishly, but you think you have the right to be slow in this position, thank you very much. You see his face first, he's looking at you with a trembling lip and wide watery eyes. His long lithe frame is shaking with suppressed cries, the only thing he is letting past his lips is whimpers that you can slightly hear through the rushing water coming from the pipe that one of you split with a spell.

Your touch is the next sense to come back. You can feel the water at your back now, cold and biting. You shiver, and that tiny movement sends a groan through your lips, the ache just won't go away. You feel him drop to his knees near your head. And as you turn your head to look over at him, and that movement sends another groan out, you don't feel angry. And that is weird.

He looks back at you, looking as if he is about to apologize. You shake your head, grimacing, sorry wouldn't fix this.

You decide you don't want him to see you like this. So you tell him to leave. That breaks him you think. His eyes fill up with tears and they fall, like diamonds, sometimes hitting your face, sliding down your cheeks as you stare at him. He doesn't say anything, doesn't try to apologize and that suits you fine, but he still stays.

You lie there for what seems like ages, trying to get your strength back, willing the ache to go away so you can get out of there.

You hear someone coming, their footsteps approaching the door, and you feel him as well as see him tense up. It's Snape, and you are dumbfounded. He bangs the door open and his eyes scan the room. His eyes rest on Draco sitting just beside you.

"What happened here?" He snaps at him, not even glancing at you though you're sure he knows you're there.

Draco looks scared and he babbles incoherently for a couple of minutes before finally getting out what he is required to say.

"I-I hit him with a Crucio.. But I didn't think it would work I swear!"

Snape's eyes widen, then he swirls his cloak around his feet, now wet with the water on the floor before scanning your body up and down. You feel uncomfortable and you squirm unintentionally, pulling a pained cry from your throat.

Snape's mumbles something under his breath, before he points his wand at you. You freeze and so does the boy at your head. You hear Draco ask shakily what Snape is doing before you feel yourself being lifted off the ground and pulled toward the door. You are close to panicking, breathing quickly. You hear Snape saying to Draco that he is just taking you to his Potions room to get a potion to take the ache away. You still don't trust him. Snape casts a Dis-Illusion charm on you and he starts out the door, you being tugged along with him. He flicks his wand idly before the door closes and you see all the water vanish, leaving the bathroom how it was when you followed Draco in.

Draco goes with you and Snape, trailing behind, eyes down cast and filled with self loathing and surprisingly, a little bit of worry. You guess its because he thinks you might tell Dumbledore and get him expelled.

You, Draco and Snape get to the dungeons quickly, none of the students saw you and that is good. You get to the Potions room and Snape transfigures a desk into a lumpy couch and dumps you on it causing a whimper to come out of your mouth no matter how hard you tried to keep it in, before stalking off into his personal quarters to find the Potion.

It's just you and Draco, and you don't feel angry now either. You have all the right to be angry and you both know it judging the way Draco is tense, like he is expecting a yelling at. His face is flushed and his lip is still trembling. You look away from his face, to see Snape carrying a vile in his hand.

He shoves at you and you take it mumbling a thanks so quiet you're not sure he heard. You down it in one go and you shiver at the taste. Draco is watching you intently and it makes you feel weird, like you have butterflies in your stomach.

Slowly the ache begins to recede and you sigh in relief. You feel much better.

You stretch on the couch, flexing everything making sure the ache is gone fully. It is. You swivel into a sitting position and look at Snape saying a thank you and receiving a curt nod in response, before taking your leave.

XxXxXxX

He's staring at you again, you can feel it. It's a searching gaze and you know because you've felt it at every meal since the incident. 3 weeks to be precise. You wish it would stop. You wish you could go up to him and talk to him. You've stopped following him around, although you still check the Marauders Map at night when everyone is asleep, lighting a _Lumos_ so you can see. He's stopped going to the Room of Requirment and you wonder why.

Your friends notice a change in you. Ron and Hermione share looks of concern when you drift off and your eyes go vacant. They ask you what's wrong, but you don't even know, so how can you answer that?

All you can think about is him and it's wearing on your mind. Your eyes are tired and are rimmed with purple bruises, evidence that the dreams of him are keeping you awake. The dreams you once had of him that were broken and violent are now crystal clear and flowing. Its you and him talking, laughing, being _civil_. You sometimes wake and shake your head at your own subconscious because to think that would ever happen is absurd.

He feels guilty about what he did, what he is going to do. You know this because you study him when he isn't studying you. He sometimes turns his head down in class and trembles slightly. No one notices though. Only you.

You want to talk to him about it, about the fact he cast a Crucio on you. But whenever you try to get him alone and actually _talk_ he looks frightened and turns, almost running away from you. You try not to let that hurt you, but it does.

You don't know when it happened or how, but you know you may have a crush on him. You should hate him more than you did before. But you can't.

He's broken and you want to know why.

XxXxXxX

You cornered him one day. You finally cornered him and you talked.

His eyes widened at first when you demanded to know whats happened to him, what had made him so scared and broken. He was reluctant at first, his eyes adverted whenever he caught Harry staring, which was a lot. But he told you eventually. He told you everything. How Voldemort put him up for the task of killing Dumbledore, his weak attempts at doing so, and how he was trying to fix a vanishing cabinet to let Death Eaters into the school. He told you how _terrified_ he was and that he didn't want to do it but if he didn't they would kill him and his parents.

You listened, you sympathized and you asked him if he wanted help from Dumbledore. You said that he could keep him and his parents safe. He didn't like it but agreed for the promise of self-preservation, like a true Slytherin would.

XxXxXxX

You walk up to Dumbledore's office with him by your side, looking apprehensive. You tell him it will be fine and he believes you.

Dumbledore listens to you with twinkling eyes and sometimes Draco puts in a few words. After all it is his story you are telling. Dumbledore offers him a safe house for him and his parents that will let them be free of Voldemort and that Voldemort will not be able to find. Draco's eyes brighten and his previously tense frame relaxes just a noticeable bit beside you. You feel elated for him and you grin.

Things went well from there, but you're still tired from you're dreams of Draco. Your eyes still go vacant sometimes and you know he still feels guilty about the Crucio. So when you are in the library studying with him, you ask him about that day.

"Why'd you do it?" You ask quietly. Your voice is soft and Draco looks up from the potions book he was reading.

"Do what?" He asks, but he knows what you mean. You can read him like a book, even through his cool collected mask.

"Curse me in the bathroom," You still haven't looked up from the book you're reading, your eyes are fixed on a spot in the book, not moving from it, not looking up. You weren't reading it in the first place really, you just wanted to enjoy his company. He freezes then stares at you and you shiver.

"I..I guess I was angry that you saw me that way." He says hesitantly and you look up surprised, you didn't really expect him to tell you, what you expected, was for him to run away but you would have followed him.

"Oh.." You let it hang there, and you're both staring at each other and the world seems to glaze over, like it time doesn't exist anymore.

You're both leaning in, slowly, though. And you're eyes flick from his eyes to his lips rapidly. You have dreamt about this moment before and you know it sounds cliché but it's true. You both stop when your lips brush each others and you breathe in shakily, eyelashes fluttering. You feel his breath hitch and you know you're done for, you kiss him and you think it is heaven. His lips are soft under yours and you whimper. You've wanted this for a long time now.

He kisses you back, and you feel his hand wrap around the back of your neck bringing you closer and you sigh as you cup his cheek. It's so perfect you want to cry.

You feel his tongue brush your lips gently and you open your mouth hotly, welcoming it. You're both pretty into it now and you wish you could stay in this moment forever.

There's no turning back now, you're caught in Draco Malfoy's web, but you have no desire to get out. It's too late.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it, my first oneshot eeeeeeeeeee feedback anyone?


End file.
